Only you, Miku
by LemonadeChocolate
Summary: Valentine sudah dekat, Kaito Shion, seperti nya menaruh kertertarikan kepada anak yang belum pernah disapanya, Hatsune Miku. Kehidupan kedua murid tersebut benar-benar berbeda. Apakah.. Kaito memang berbeda? Atau.. lebih tepat nya, Miku memang membenci Kaito?..


_Kaito, Kaito Shion. _

Itulah namaku, aku harap kau dapat mengingat namaku. Memang, sudah lebih dari 2 tahun kita kenal, tapi rasanya kau belum sadar akan kehadiran ku. Hatsune miku, itu nama mu. Nama yang indah. Aku ingin sekali, melihat senyuman indah mu setiap saat, rambut hijau tosca itu selalu menghiasi mukamu yang tersenyum, menjadi lebih indah. Aku suka mendengar tawa mu yang melantunkan suara nada yang indah, bersama teman-teman mu. Kau terlihat begitu bahagia. Aku.. senang melihat nya. Memang, kau tidak pernah berbicara dengan ku. Tetapi apakah itu penting?.. Baiklah, memang itu penting. Tetapi.. kurasa itu bukan lah alasan penting untuk ku. Sering sekali kulihat kau mencoba untuk menyenangkan setiap orang di sekolah dengan senyuman mu. Banyak yang menganggumi mu, tetapi aku tahu, hanya AKU yang mengerti kecantikan aslimu. Aku tidak peduli jika engkau tidak begitu cantik, bagaimana pun, kau tetaplah cantik untuk ku Miku. Setiap hari, setiap pagi dengan senyuman indah dan teriakan selamat pagi yang merdu, aku suka sekali tersenyum sendiri melihat dirimu. Senang, setiap hari aku bisa melihat mu. Terkadang, rasa nya tidak ada salah nya kan untuk mengecek profile mu di internet setiap pagi?..

Tetapi.. Miku, siapa itu? Siapa lelaki berambut pink muda dengan topi hitam itu? Mengapa? Itukan murid baru, mengapa kau begitu akrab dengan nya? Kenapa itu bukan aku, Miku? Kenapa kau berikan senyuman itu untuk dia, padahal, itu begitu berharga. Aku kesal, memang, aku suka sekali menguntit mu setiap kali kau ingin pulang. Kau selalu menyapa setiap orang, atau lebih tepat nya senyum untuk setiap orang yang engkau temui. Dari belakang tembok, pohon, dan benda benda lain aku melihat mu. Miku, aku pun juga mempunyai sebuah buku yang berisi biodata mu, foto mu, dan aktivitas yang kau lakukan setiap hari. Malah, aku mempunyai 3 buku berisi tentang mu. Aku cukup bangga, tetapi sedikit takut. Bagaimana kau akan membenci ku? Tetapi.. kau memang sudah membenci ku.

Jujur, sendirian itu tidak enak. Sering kali aku melihat mu yang akrab dengan orang lain. Yah.. aku sudah tahu, kau tidak mungkin mendekati ku. Dan juga.. kau membenci ku bukan karena aku tertangkap basah, cuman karena kau.. ikut-ikutan dengan yang lain untuk mengejek ku yang suka Anime dan manga ini. Senyuman mu, mengapa itu begitu berharga? Karena satu hari itu, Miku. Satu hari itu saat kau paling tidak memberikan senyuman pagi di lorong loker. Satu senyuman itu, benar-benar membuat hidup ku berbeda 180 derajat. Karena itu.. aku suka sekali dengan senyuman mu Miku.

Baiklah, mari kita hentikan masa lalu bodoh itu. Sekarang adalah hari white day, 14 Maret lebih tepat nya. Memang, kau tidak pernah memberikan apa-apa untuk ku saat valentine, senyuman pun tidak. Yah, bukan masalah. Kau akan mengetahui perasaan ku segera, dan cinta kita akan bersatu Miku. Dan sekarang, aku melihat mu, dibalik tembok seperti biasa. Melihat mu berjalan jauh sendirian dengan suara langkah yang bergema. Rambut mu bergerak setiap kali kau mengambil langkah, kau sangat imut, Miku. Aku pun menelan ludah ku dengan pipi panas. Keringat mengalir di kening ku, dengan kedua alis yang dikernyitkan kebawah. Menarik nafas panjang, aku kemudian keluar dari balik tembok. Aku meneriakkan nama mu dari belakang dengan lari kecil. Kau berhenti, melihat kebelakang pundak mu sebelum benar-benar menghadapi ku. Kau mencoba untuk tidak melihat pandangan ku, kegugupan terasa di gestur mu. Tanpa satu kata, aku dengan segera membungkuk dengan kedua tangan menjulurkan sebuah kotak coklat ceri. Mataku tutup erat, dan aku tidak mendapat jawaban. Di benak ku, mungkin kau menatap aku dengan tatapan terkejut, lebih tepatnya, ke arah coklat. Sebuah kalimat gugup terucapkan di mulut mu tetapi kau tidak bisa menentukan perkataan nya. Aku membuka mataku dan mengintip ke arah mu. Ada apa?.. Dan saat itu juga, teman nya yang berambut kuning emas dan pita besar berjalan ke arah nya dan menyapa nya. Kau dengan segera melangkah mundur, saat teman mu itu terkejut melihat ku.

_Ada apa?_

**[Authors Note : Hello dudes and dudettes out there. Makasih untuk ngebaca, jadi gini, ini POV nya sudah pasti POV Kaito. Dan ini kehidupan sekolah. Yah.. dia stalker-otaku gitu XD Heheh. Ini ada lanjutan nya kok. Tolong review dan beri kritik, kalau ada typo maaf.. udah berusaha juga soalnya saya XDD]**


End file.
